


Banora Apple Pies

by Renlevoie



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Child Cloud, Genesis doesn’t betray Shinra atleast not yet, Other, Pies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renlevoie/pseuds/Renlevoie
Summary: Cloud, Genesis and Angeal make pies together during Angeal’s and Genesis’s time back home in Banora.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Banora Apple Pies

**Author's Note:**

> I’m curious to see how this will turn out but I hope you enjoy since this is my first ever fanfic. Hopefully I’m able to write more involving Sephiroth next time!
> 
> Also Cloud is a child atleast 9-10 years old in this particular story.

Apple Pies ‘Ow!, what was that for?’’ Cloud rubbed the back of his head, tiny and chubby fingers raking through his unruly blond spiky hair. The young chocobo boy snapped as Genesis had thrown an apple at his head. ‘‘I told you Cloud if you don’t get your reflexes in check you won’t make SOLDIER in that state.’’ The taller auburn man teased as he bit into one of the apples that laid dormant on the polished table.

Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapados and Cloud Strife were currently sitting within Angeal’s house while his mother had gone out to run some errands for the day. It wasn’t unusual that the three would spend time together within the barren lands of Banora. Cloud often visited Angeal and the loveless obsessed freak whenever they had their time off from missions. His mother Claudia had recently moved to Banora a long time ago after having escaped Shinra, at the time it was then she had her perfect storm cloud: Cloud. The light and gem of her very eyes.

‘Now, now Gen let him be, he’ll learn soon enough when he gets older. And besides he reminds me a lot of someone else I know.’’ Angeal sighed as he continued to knead the freshly made dough they prepared for their bi-weekly pie making activity. ‘‘You didn’t have to be so mean Genesis…and besides my dream is to follow you guys to Shinra once I’m of age just you wait. ‘ Cloud said sheepishly his cheeks now a crimson red. After all it was the little chocobo’s dream to one day fight side by side with his two childhood friends and mentors: Genesis and Angeal. He always admired the raven’s strength and his humongous buster sword free from wear and tear.

On the other hand, Genesis was someone that despite constantly teasing him always had his back and was a wonderful big brother figure for the younger of the three. ‘Oh yeah? Is that so little storm Cloud? Well we’ll if you’re worthy for the position if you can withstand the tickle monster !’’ Genesis eagerly chased Cloud around the tiny kitchen as Cloud screamed and giggled attempting to throw flour at Genesis as he was almost out of breath from running.

‘Dammit you two, not in the kitchen you’re going to get hurt.’’ Angeal protested as he wiped off the flour from his pink apron, a gift from Sephiroth during one of their many outings. The older man opened the pre heated oven and placed some of the already made pies on the top rack to cook. ‘Not today tickle monster ! I Cloud Strife will conquer you !’’ Cloud screamed as he tackled Genesis to the hardwood floor resulting in a loud thump echoing throughout the house.

Angeal looking over at the pair took off his apron and smiled, as he slowly went over after putting the rest of the pies in the oven. Cloud playfully punched Genesis in the chest as hard as he could as Genesis gave his best fake death performance as he was on the ground. ‘Tell my mother I love her…’’ He exaggerated as Cloud giggled and stood on top of his nicely toned stomach.

‘Rawr ! The tickle monster has been defeated !’’ Cloud screamed from the top of his lungs stepping on Genesis’s stomach repeatedly. ‘Sounds like you were outmatched, Gen.’’ Angeal chuckled as he scooped up Cloud placing his on his broad shoulders. Genesis playfully pouted at the older man’s comment as he slowly stood up from off the floor. ‘Guess the tickle monster was no match for this little chocobo.’’ The auburn haired man poked Cloud’s cold pale nose with his slender fingers. Genesis went and sat down at the nearby table which happened to be covered with flour and remaining apple slices. It was until then that Cloud yawned, stretching his arms on the Angeal’s shoulders before rubbing his bright blue eyes. ‘Looks like someone needs a nap.’’ Genesis pointed out before letting out a soft chuckle upon watching the smaller boy.

Setting the boy down on the bright coffee colored couch, Cloud slowly began dozing off as his eyelids grew heavy. ‘Hey, at least help clean up first.’’ Angeal shook his head playfully whilst nudging the blonde haired boy. Slowly opening his eyes Cloud nodded as he got up to help the other two clean up the kitchen. ‘When is your mom getting home? Any clue?’’ Genesis asked curiously as he finished up washing a few of the bowls in the sink.

”Not anytime soon I don’t think why?’’ Angeal replied putting the rest of the pie making supplies away. ‘Just what are we going to do with Cloud, I have to go back to Shinra anyways, Sephiroth wants me to finish helping him sell his new shampoo line. The nerve of that man.’’ Genesis sighed running his hands through his hair. ‘Well, how about we focus on what we’re doing now Genesis. I want us to spend as much time with Cloud before we leave.’’ Angeal responded stroking his somewhat invisible beard. Overhearing the two men’s conversation, Cloud’s eyes were pooling with tears as he tugged on Angeal’s white t-shirt.

‘‘You’re not leaving already are you? You said we would all eat your famous pie together…’’ he sniffled as tears started running down his rosy cheeks. Smiling softly Angeal lifted up Cloud and rested him on his shoulder. ‘Cloud of course we would never leave without eating pie together. It’s tradition after all.’’ He reassured as he quickly grabbed his pink apron and matching oven mitt. ‘You’re such a crybaby, we would never leave without eating pie with your dumbass.’’ Genesis crossed his arms while wiping away Cloud’s tears off his cheeks. ‘Watch it Gen, be nice. And watch your language, otherwise Claudia might beat some sense into you.’’ He smiled ruffling Cloud’s hair as it went back to it’s normal unruly state. Afterwards, Claudia and Gillian made their way home after their little shopping trip for groceries and other supplies for their sons and the house.

‘We’re back boys !’’ Claudia yelled cheerfully as they set foot in the house. Angeal set Cloud down as he ran towards his mom leaping into her arms after setting down the groceries on the floor. ‘Well hello to you ! Are you having fun with Angeal and Genesis?’’ She asked giving her son a kiss on his forehead.

‘Mom don’t kiss me that’s embarrassing! And yeah we’re gonna eat pie again.’’ Cloud exclaimed giving a bright smile at Angeal. Angeal returned a smile as he removed the pies from the oven. ‘They definitely smell a lot better than the previous ones.’’

He laughed, setting them on the countertop. The aroma of the freshly baked pies made with well grown Banora apples wafted through the kitchen leading into the living room. ‘Mmm those smell wonderful dear.’’ Gillian exclaimed as she set the rest of the groceries down on the kitchen table. Afterwards the three boys took it upon themselves to take the pies outside to cool underneath the tallest Banora apple tree. ‘I always forget how tall this tree really is.’’ Cloud pondered as he slid down the trees large trunk.

The other two men did the same as all their feet and legs laid side by side one another. Smiling the trio cuddled against each other, Cloud laying his blonde chocobo hair into Angeal’s lap. What a wonderful day it was among the faint smell of Banora apple pies.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly any feedback is much appreciated ! There might be some grammatical errors but this being my first fanfic atleast here I hope you enjoyed it !


End file.
